Seconds Later
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: "Do you?" A silence settles in the barn as the words catch in the bride's throat. Does she?


Shock

April Kepner stared into those eyes, those gorgeous, beautiful eyes that seemed to be peering into her soul. Her mouth dropped loosely, a gasp escaping her parted lips.

Jackson, her best friend, her first time, the man she had fought loving, had just stopped her wedding.

She'd be a fool to say she didn't see it coming.

A tiny part of her had almost expected it.

This was his bus moment.

Months earlier, April realized what life without Jackson would be like. Her feelings for him raked through her body as the heat brushed her skin and the impact knocked her back. In that split moment, she knew. She had to have Jackson. She needed him like she needed her next breath. Like she needed water. She wouldn't be able to keep on living if Jackson was gone.

Sure, her emotions had taken over and she had damn near attacked the man, but it was the release flooding her system. He was okay. He wasn't gone. They could actually be together.

However, Jackson didn't feel that way. Perhaps he was still angry with her about the sexcapades in the on-call room. Or how she referred to him as a car crash or a dessert.

No, that wasn't it.

Deep down, April knew it was about the baby. Or, the lack of baby. How she had ignorantly sat there and practically rejoiced at not having to marry him. _Having_ to marry him. As if marrying him was the worst thing in the world. The last supper. The kiss of death. The headshot.

The pain that registered in Jackson's eyes that day was a different type of pain; a pain she'd never seen before. Jackson had put himself out there to her, offered her a life with him, and she had squashed it. Acted as if marrying him was a last resort. Something she'd do if she _had_ to.

When the bus burst into flames, April realized marrying Jackson was not something she _had_ to do, but something she _needed_ to do. She needed him. Too bad Jackson was still tending his wounds.

Or...

Maybe he loved Stephanie already. Maybe he had refused April because he'd found someone less dramatic. Someone who could romp with him in the on-call room without regretting it later. Someone who was smart enough to take a blue pill on a daily basis.

April shook her head, jarring from the memories that filled her brain. She swallowed hard, her throat dry. She became acutely aware of her surroundings.

Matthew had let go of her hand; she wasn't sure when, but she no longer felt his warmth wrapped around her. He stood rigid, looking as if he were ready to charge Jackson and beat him to death.

April noticed the wide-eyed, shocked faces of her coworkers.

Well, not everyone was shocked.

Alex Karev looked disgusted. His mouth was drawn in a sneer as he shook his head and glared at Jackson before dropping his face into his hand. She could practically hear him mumbling _Bad timing, man_.

Jo sat next to Alex with her eyes dreamily fixed on the scene. April could see her sighing heavily as if this were the most romantic thing ever.

Callie sat with a knowing smirk on her lips. In fact, she turned to Owen and held her hand out, the shit-eating smirk growing as she nodded. She had obviously predicted this as well. Owen shook his head and slapped a few bills into her hand.

Stephanie sat disgusted, angry, and hurt all wrapped into one. She shook her head, looked to Jackson, and threw her hands up before standing quickly and stomping from the barn. Her legs wobbled on the last few steps and she moved into a sprint, ducking her head as she ran from the building.

Libby, Kimmie, and Alice looked from Jackson to April, shock and questions pouring from their pupils. How had their Duckie landed such a hunk like Jackson? _Two_ men were after her? Two men loved her? And was Jackson the one she had sex with? Must be if he was willing to stop her entire wedding!

Bailey made herself quite comfortable; she was ready for all of this to come to a head. Too bad she didn't have any popcorn.

The rest of the guests looked shocked. Their eyes moved from Jackson to April.

April looked to Jackson again and opened her mouth, but no words formed on her lips. How could she possibly answer his question?! And so publically?! Whatever she said, however gently she worded it...she was going to hurt someone. She was going to hurt Jackson, who put everything on the line; or she was going to hurt Matthew, hurt and humiliate Matthew.

"April," Jackson spoke her name simply, taking a step towards her.

"Don't," Matthew growled, taking a step towards the man.

April met Jackson's gaze again, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes. Another emotion she'd never seen before. Whatever Jackson felt for her, whatever he had been ignoring...he couldn't ignore it any longer. He couldn't pretend to be only her friend.

He couldn't let her marry another man.

Jackson had never told her he loved her, not once. But obviously the feeling was consuming him, and he had to at least tell her. He couldn't let her start her life with another man before she knew how he felt about her.

April's arm crossed across Matthew's body, preventing him from charging from the altar. "I...I..." she stuttered, her mouth like sawdust and her mind just as blank.

Arizona cleared her throat and stepped up. "I think we need to take a break," she spoke cheerfully, her voice wavering slightly. She looked to Meredith and Cristina with widened eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Cristina muttered, looking to the guests.

"Why don't we go to the reception area," Meredith spoke up after clearing her throat. "I think everyone needs some air right now."

Cristina and Arizona agreed, motioning for everyone to start filing from the barn for a brief 'intermission.'

"Not now," Arizona muttered as Jackson started towards April.

"I have to talk to her," Jackson hissed.

"You've done enough," Arizona snapped.

"But-"

"Look," Arizona said sternly. "She has stopped this whole wedding because of you. It's obvious she loves you too...just let her end things with him first." She felt Jackson's body relax, and she was able to at least get him to leave the barn. "Give her some time, okay?"

Jackson nodded, rubbing his hand over his head. What had he just done? _What_ had come over him?

The spirit of Mark Sloan is what had come over him.

The day before Mark had gone into his coma, he had a 'fatherly talk' with Jackson; those were his exact words.

_"I want to give you some advice, Jackson," Mark had spoken frankly._

_"Yes, Dr. Sloan?" Jackson had asked, pulling a tablet and pen from the pocket of his lab coat._

_"Put that away," Mark said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "This isn't plastics or medical related."_

_Jackson's brow furrowed. "Then...what's...so..important?" he asked slowly._

_"Love," Mark replied simply._

_"S-sir?" Jackson asked, raising his eyebrow. His eyes naturally moved to the morphine drip. Perhaps Dr. Sloan needed a little decrease._

_"Love," Mark repeated. "When you love someone, really love them...don't let them get away." Mark cleared his throat._

_"Why are we talking about..." Jackson started, shifting uncomfortably. It wasn't possible that Sloan knew about him and April, was it?_

_"Say it," Mark spoke over him. "When you love them, you say it; no matter if you're scared, say it. And say it loud. You got it?"_

_Jackson studied him for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yes, sir."_

Jackson paced a small patch of grass outside the doors of the barn. Well, he had done it; he had taken his former mentor's advice, and...look where it'd gotten him! Typical to Avery form, he had picked the absolute _worst_ time to tell April! Just like his mother had chosen the worst time to tell him about her relationship with the Chief. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

This was why he never wanted to go to the wedding.

Jackson had avoided April's wedding at all cost. He went the opposite way if he saw April in the hall. He avoided Matthew like the plague. Anytime he heard anything related to the wedding, whether it be types of cake, color schemes, or reception seating, he had walked away. He didn't want to hear about April's wedding! It wasn't real if he didn't hear about it.

But leave it up to good ole fate to throw April right in his path that morning. Even with the hair rollers and bridezilla attitude, she was completely beautiful. But damn her, she'd flat out asked him to come! How could he tell her no when she asked in that sweet, innocent voice? That pleading voice? And the scared look in her eyes...how could he tell her no?

Jackson had been fine; he'd been mentally preparing himself all day. April, his April, was going to commit her life to another man. April was going to make love to another man. April would wake up with another man every day for the rest of her life. Okay, fine, he could handle that. Really, he could. Things didn't work for them anyway, and she deserved to be happy, right? If Matthew made her happy, then she needed to wake up with him.

Great.

Jackson had all of his emotions bound tightly to his chest. Unfortunately, the butterflies started the unraveling.

Seeing that butterfly flitter out of that box made his mind instantly flash to another moment in time when April mentioned butterflies. She wanted butterflies at _their_ wedding.

Jackson wasn't the same. Sure, his body went through the motions-walking with Stephanie to their seats, talking with his coworkers, and noting that pink was _everywhere_, but his mind was like a camera. It played out different memories of his time with April like a video collaboration. Was it really over? Something that was so good...how had it turned so bad?

Then, Jackson saw her in her wedding dress. The gown, the veil, the light in her eyes when she smiled at him as she walked down the aisle...down the aisle towards another man.

Lord knows he fought it. He sat in the chair giving himself one hundred and one reasons why he and April couldn't be together. _Shouldn't _be together. She was high strung and he was impatient. She was the good girl with a guilty conscience while he went with what felt good in the moment. She acknowledge and had a relationship with Jesus while he wasn't sure _what_ he thought about a higher power.

Despite all of that, Jackson knew one thing. He loved her.

Jackson couldn't commit to supporting her marriage to Matthew. Matthew was a decent guy, sure, but...he couldn't support April being with him.

Something snapped in Jackson's core as April and Matthew turned back towards the minister. They were about to start their vows.

No! He couldn't watch the woman he loved marry someone else. Not without knowing how he felt!

So, Jackson Avery stopped the wedding.

"Idiot," Jackson groaned, putting both hands on top of his head as he paced.

"Good going, casanova," Alex frowned as he and Jo approached the pacing young man.

"Not now," Jackson got out through gritted teeth and stopped to glare at them.

Jo gave Alex a disapproving look before reaching out and patting Jackson's arm. "I think it was sweet."

"Sweet?" Jackson shook his head. "I stopped her wedding!"

"I know," Jo smiled. "It was like watching a Nicholas Sparks' movie!"

"Wonderful," Jackson muttered and began pacing again. April was going to hate him!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex flung at him. "You couldn't have picked a better time to talk to her? I mean, seriously? The middle of her wedding?" He shook his head.

Jo frowned at Alex and elbowed him in the ribs. "Did you see where Stephanie went?" she changed subjects.

Jackson stopped pacing.

Stephanie.

He hadn't even _thought_ about Stephanie! He'd apologized sincerely, but he hadn't thought of her since opening his mouth. How was she going to get home? "I...don't...know..."

Jo fished her cell from her purse. "I'll talk her down. Though if I don't talk to you for the next few weeks, it's because of the woman code."

"Got ya," Jackson nodded. He couldn't blame her; quite frankly, he didn't blame anyone for hating him right now. April included.

"Good luck," Alex said and clapped him on the shoulder before leaving with Jo.

"Good going, Avery!" Meredith chastised as she and Cristina approached Jackson. "What were you thinking?!"

"I think it's great," Cristina chuckled. "Did you see Kepner's face?"

"I wasn't thinking," Jackson snapped before glaring at Cristina.

"Seriously?!" Meredith exclaimed and slapped him on the arm with her bouquet of flowers.

"Uh oh, here come the Kepner sisters," Cristina announced.

"Shit," Jackson muttered.

"Come on," Meredith exclaimed and grabbed Jackson's arm. "We've got to get you out of here. You don't stand a chance against those three."

"Where are we going?" Jackson asked as Meredith and Cristina ushered him towards Cristina's car.

"The hospital."

* * *

April felt her knees weaken and she slowly lowered herself to the ground as her bridesmaids ushered the crowd out of the bar. She took in big gulps of air as she closed her eyes to close out the spinning room.

"April?" Matthew asked gently, kneeling beside her.

"Ju-just g-give me a minute," April whispered as she forced her eyes open to look at him. "I-I just need a m-minute."

Matthew nodded slowly. "Can I get you anything? Water?"

"That'd be good," April mumbled, nodding.

Matthew quietly moved over to a cooler tucked in the corner and retrieved a small bottle of water. There was a white label on it with doves and the words _Mr. & Mrs. Matthew Taylor_ scrawled on it in a fancy script. He snorted at the irony. "Here," he said as he kneeled beside her again. "I'll be over there." He pointed before standing and walking away.

April gulped the water quickly as she tried to form her thoughts. She tossed the empty bottle aside and bit her lip. _What_ was she going to do? Matthew had proposed to her, learned the truth about Jackson, and still wanted to marry her. Jackson hadn't even wanted a relationship with her! Matthew was willing to fully commit himself to her while Jackson was...what, committing to booty calls at the hospital?

April stuffed her hands in her lap as they started to shake angrily. Months ago she had begged Jackson to be with her, and he refused! He told her no! He'd told her many other things spoken in anger since then as well, but then he interrupts her wedding? Her _wedding_?! Why hadn't he talked to her earlier? He had just seen her that morning-why hadn't he told her then? April continued to fume as the day's events played out in her head. She should have just tackled him the first time he stood up and had Shepherd and Hunt haul him out of there.

"We got everyone outside," Arizona announced minutes later as she timidly approached the seated bride. "Are you okay?"

April looked up to Arizona. "I don't know," she answered quietly and looked down to her hands. "I'm just...I'm just kinda shocked..."

"I think we all are," Arizona laughed lightly and sat beside her. "You hear of things like this in movies, but you..."

"Never expect it in real life," April finished.

"Right," Arizona spoke quietly. She let a silence settle in before speaking again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"How could he _do_ this?!" April exploded. "He's had plenty of time! I didn't have a secret wedding! Everyone knew! Everyone was talking about it! This is my day! He knew I was getting married today! He could have talked to me any time before today!"

Arizona sat quietly as April ranted and fumed, throwing out reason after reason as to why Jackson shouldn't have done what he'd done. April finally sagged back, breathing heavily and tearing up. "Why didn't you answer him then?" It was obvious to everyone at that ceremony that April loved Jackson; if she didn't, she wouldn't have reacted the way she had. The girl looked like someone had knocked her knees out from under her.

"What?" April snapped, glaring over at her.

"If you're so enraged," Arizona spoke gently, "then why didn't you put Jackson in his place?"

April sighed heavily as a tear strayed down her cheek. "I love him," she whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

Arizona scooted closer to the bride and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I know," she said quietly as April leaned over onto her shoulder and cried softly.

"I thought I was over him," April gulped through tears. Arizona rubbed her shoulder as she sniffed her nose and composed herself. "What should I do?" April asked and pushed herself up.

"I can't answer that," Arizona replied and bit her lip. "Only you can...you've got to listen to your heart. You can't do what Matthew wants, what Jackson wants, or what anyone else wants. You have to do what _you_ want."

April nodded slowly as she mulled over the words. She knew what her heart was telling her. She'd known the very second Jackson stood up the first time. She toyed with her hands as her gaze slowly moved to Matthew. "I have to talk to him," she finally whispered. "He's a good man."

"He is," Arizona chimed in quietly. Though she was sure a part of Matthew already knew what was about to happen; she'd seen his face the first time Jackson stood up. Deep down, Matthew knew what was coming. The whole hospital knew what was coming; you'd have to be a fool not to know. "Would you like me to come with you?"

April hesitated. Having Arizona there would be a good buffer, but...she needed to release Matthew in private. "No," she whispered, looking over to Arizona, "but thanks anyway."

"I'll be outside if you need me," Arizona encouraged and stood, holding out her hand and helping April stand. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Should I send everyone home?"

April bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said quietly. "Tell my parents I'll call them in a little while."

"Okay," Arizona nodded and squeezed April's hand. "Good luck."

"Thanks," April sighed and watched as the peds surgeon turned bridesmaid left the barn with authority to her steps. She took a deep, shaky breath and turned, her eyes meeting Matthew's. He had been watching her this whole time. "Hey," she said softly as she walked over to him.

"Hey," came the even reply, followed by Matthew pausing. "Did you know he was going to do that?" It was a simple question void of accusation.

"No," April replied softly and bit her lip. Matthew was a good man; he didn't deserve this.

Matthew nodded, bringing his knuckles to his lip as he considered her words. "You hesitated." Yet again, a simple statement with no accusation.

"I was shocked," April spoke up. "I never expected...I mean, I saw him this morning at the hospital, but I never expected him to..."

"Who invited him?" Matthew interrupted. "I thought we took him off the guest list."

April dropped her head and looked to her hands. The nerves inside her made her stomach flip. "I a-asked him to c-come this morning."

Matthew's eyebrows shot up. "_You_ invited him?"

"He's my best friend!" April exclaimed.

Matthew shook his head, a look of disgust running through his eyes. "How could you invite him?!"

"How could you expect me not to?" April retorted. "He was there for me when I had no one! I needed my best friend with me today."

"I'm supposed to be your best friend," Matthew replied quietly. "Our marriage makes us each other's best friend."

"I know," April sighed, running a hand over her perfectly hair sprayed hair. "But I've known Jackson longer...and this is a big step, committing my life to you...I needed him here."

Matthew nodded slowly as his eyes studied her. April wouldn't hold his gaze. She looked to the floor, to the side, to the ceiling, anywhere but his face. She shifted nervously from foot to foot and pulled at her fingers. "You hesitated," he stated again as he slowly sat down. He had a sinking feel deep in his gut that he needed to be sitting down for this. "And I don't think it's because you were shocked."

April swallowed hard, grabbed hold of her skirts, and eased down beside him gently. "I did hesitate," she whispered. No reason denying it; she hesitated because as soon as the words left Jackson's lips, she imagined a life with him. A life she had wanted for quite some time. Jackson had finally stepped out and put everything on the line for her. The idea of a life with him made her doubt her decision to marry Matthew. If she could doubt marrying a wonderful man like Matthew...then he deserved someone who would love him as much as he loved them. Unfortunately, that person was not April.

Matthew steepled his hands and closed his eyes for a moment. "You told me you would always care about him, but that you didn't love him." He tried to force himself to say Jackson's name, but his mouth refused to form the word.

April nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I did say that," she agreed, "but..." Her throat strangled the words. How could she possibly tell Matthew that the only reason she made herself not love Jackson was because she thought he didn't love her in return? It seemed childish in her own mind.

Matthew looked over to her, watching her struggle with the words. A part of him wanted her to sit there and torment herself, but the part of him that loved her wanted that distress to leave her features. "He's the one," he spoke quietly.

April ducked her head, bringing her hands to her face and closing her eyes. She didn't expect this to be so hard; she should be happy that Matthew was taking the high road and giving her an easy out, but...it just made her feel worse. Matthew wasn't disgracing her; he was quietly telling her that he knew and that he wanted her happy. "Oh Matthew," she sobbed, throwing herself into his chest.

Matthew tensed, holding her stiffly as she cried. He was hurt, betrayed, and humiliated, but most of all disheartened. "I need to be going," he finally spoke, his voice cracking.

"Matthew," April sobbed, pushing herself away from his chest and grasping his wrists. "You can't do this, okay?! You can't be mad at me! I won't be able to handle it if you're mad at me!"

Matthew looked to her with pity in his eyes, watching as she started to unravel. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her temple, then stood up abruptly. "Goodbye, April."

April's hands flew to her mouth as she watched Matthew leave the barn quietly. He never looked back. He hated her. April cried into her hands, sobbing at the turn of events. She loved Matthew, she really did, but she didn't love him the way that she loved Jackson. April could live without Matthew, but...she couldn't live without Jackson.

A part of her hated him for that.

April cried and cried until her tears slowly ceased and her sobs quieted. The glint of her engagement ring caught her eye as she wiped her nose. Her eyes watered again as she stared at it for the longest time, her mind going back to that day. Matthew had proposed to her in such a wonderful way. It was creative, original, and just...seemed to fit her. Fit them.

April hovered her hand over her ring finger as her thumb and middle finger grasped the band. Another tear rolled down her cheek as the smooth metal slipped from her finger. She stared at the imprint on her finger; she was no longer engaged. She would no longer be bound to a marriage. She was single again. Alone.

April looked up as the doors to the barn creaked open. "Mom," she whimpered, seeing Karen Kepner step through the doors. She pushed herself to her feet and held up the skirts of her dress, running for her mother.

"Ssshhh," Karen soothed as her arms wrapped around her daughter's trembling frame. "Let it out, honey, just let it out."

Seeing her mother made April collapse into a crying mess all over again. Next to hurting Matthew, she was so afraid she'd hurt her parents. She had already broken her promise of virginity until marriage, and now she was standing up her groom at the altar. What kind of harlot was she?! "Mom, I'm so sorry," April gasped, looking to her mother for any hint of disapproval.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Karen replied gently, cupping her daughter's cheek. "It would have been wrong for you to marry Matthew if you love another man."

April sobbed. "I thought I was over him!"

Karen smiled knowingly. "That's the thing about real love, April. It has a way of surprising you."

"I never wanted to hurt Matthew," April sighed.

"I know, dear," Karen soothed, rubbing her daughter's back. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. Matthew will be fine." The older woman hesitated. "He didn't look all that surprised."

April sighed again as eased away from her mother. It seemed everyone expected it! "Is daddy mad at me?" she asked as she bit her lower lip.

"No," Karen replied and smiled a little. "He has a little kinship with the young man who stopped your wedding."

April made a face. "How?!"

"Your father stopped my wedding."

April's mouth dropped. "Really?!"

"Yes," Karen replied simply. "He thought I was marrying the wrong man."

April rocked back on her heels, shocked by her mother's confession. Not once in her whole time growing up had she ever heard that story of her mother and father. The thought didn't have long to take root. "What is it?!" she exclaimed as Arizona burst into the barn.

"Nothing," Arizona breathed heavily, dusting her hands off and wiping them on her gown. "Now."

April quirked her head. "What do you mean 'now'?"

"Nothing," Arizona said with a wave of her hand. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, so you were able to separate them?" Karen asked hopefully, then covered her mouth.

"Separate who?" April asked, looking between the two. "Separate _who_?!" April's eyes darted to the doors again as they burst open.

"If you had just left when we told you to!" Meredith exclaimed as she and Cristina tugged Jackson into the barn.

"But oh no!" Cristina continued. "You had to be the idiot in love and wait around for your woman. Look what it got you, sport."

"I'm fine," Jackson growled as he lowered his hand and blinked.

"You're not fine," Meredith tisked as she looked around in Bailey's diaper bag. "Matthew got you good."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Cristina asked and held up three fingers.

"Three," Jackson answered after hesitating. "Ow," he frowned as Meredith flashed a light in his eyes. "You have a pen light in your diaper bag?!"

"Who doesn't?" Meredith smirked. "Pupils are equal and reactive to light. Is your head hurting?"

"Jackson!" April exclaimed, running over to him. "What happened?!"

"Matthew punched his lights out," Cristina giggled.

"What?!" April shrieked, her mouth dropping as she looked to her bridesmaids.

"Cristina," Meredith hissed, elbowing her friend in the ribs. "We were trying to take Jackson to the hospital, to get him away from here, you know?" she started to explain.

"But lover boy couldn't leave without talking to you," Cristina piped in. "So, we're outside waiting, and the next thing we know, here comes Matthew."

"He didn't even hit me that hard," Jackson spoke up, frowning deeply. "That's probably the first punch he's ever thrown in his entire life!"

"Yeah, well, Matthew one, Jackson zilch," Cristina smirked.

"Here, put this on your eye," Meredith ordered after drenching a baby cloth with a bottle of water. "It's not ice, but it will do for now."

Jackson pressed the cloth to his eye. "I'm fine." A heavy silence settled in the barn as he took April in. She was even more beautiful up close. His eye drifted to her left hand; she was no longer wearing her engagement ring. "Are you okay?"

April looked to him, shaking her head. "No, I'm not okay."

The three bridesmaids' eyebrows shot up simultaneously. "It's time to go," Meredith stated.

"I want to stay and watch," Cristina grinned, then frowned as Meredith dragged her away.

"Mrs. Kepner, let me give you a ride back to your hotel room," Arizona spoke loudly, taking hold of Karen's arm. "Have you eaten? I know this great seafood place." Karen looked back to her daughter as the younger woman took her away. "She'll call you later," Arizona assured her.

Jackson swallowed the lump in his throat as the barn doors closed, echoing loudly in the quiet barn. He stood and pulled the cloth from his eye, feeling the lid swelling slightly. "April, I..."

All emotion burst from April just as it had the night of the bus accident. "How could you _do_ this to me?!" she yelled, sending her fists into his chest. "You had every chance, Jackson! Every chance! You didn't want me, remember?!" She pounded at his chest with every word she flung at him.

Jackson easily caught her flying arms, holding them firmly as he pulled her to look at him. "I know!" he snapped back over her yelling. "I was mad at you, okay?! I was mad and hurt, but I never stopped loving you!"

"You never told me you loved me!" April shot back.

"Do you blame me?!" Jackson snipped hotly. "After the baby thing, do you _really_ blame me, April?!"

"You didn't let me explain!"

"The damage was already done!" Jackson exclaimed. "There was no fixing it!"

"Yeah, well you sure had no problem moving on!" April spat.

"I was upfront with you about that," Jackson pointed out, lowering his voice. "I told you about her from the start."

"Do you really think that _helped_ me?" April sighed, dropping into one of the chairs heavily. "Do you think I enjoyed hearing you tell me you were making love to someone else?" She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the many sleepless nights she had, imagining Jackson touching, kissing, and holding another. "I told you then that all I wanted to do was kiss you...but it didn't matter."

Jackson sat quietly in the chair behind her. It was the same chair he had left twice an hour or so earlier. "It did matter...I just didn't want to fix it then." He bit his lip. He'd never confess to her that deep down inside he'd wanted her to hurt for a little while. She had nearly destroyed him with her careless words, and he wanted her to hurt for it. The revenge seemed so idiotic and pointless right now. He'd almost lost her in the process. "But then, you met Matthew."

"What about the bus?" April asked, her eyes hardening. "You saw my reaction about the bus."

"I did," Jackson spoke quietly.

"And then, I asked you..and you...you..."

"I know," Jackson said glumly and hung his head.

"So what changed?" April asked, getting to her feet and getting worked up again. "What happened between then and now, Jackson?!" After Jackson's rejection, his cruel words about her basically playing both men, April had run into Matthew's arms, begging him to marry her. She had actually reproposed to him because she was certain things were dead and buried between her and Jackson.

"I don't know," Jackson confessed. "It wasn't any one thing...it was..everything, everything I'd been ignoring..."

"I gave you plenty of chances!" April hissed, her anger in full force. "I've been planning this wedding for months! _Months_, Jackson!" She started to pace the aisle now. "It wasn't a secret! You knew I was getting married! I saw you this morning! You could have told me this morning!"

"You're the one who wanted me to be here!" Jackson exclaimed, getting to his feet as well. "Did you ever think that I didn't _want_ to see you marry someone else?!" He walked right up to her, catching her waist and holding her still in front of him.

April gasped at his touching, looking in his eyes for the first time since he'd made his declaration. "What changed," she whispered.

Jackson hesitated. "The butterflies," he finally answered softly. "I, uh, opened one of the boxes outside...and the butterfly flew away...I thought of when..."

"A field of butterflies," April spoke softly, relaxing in his hold.

"A field of butterflies," Jackson nodded. "And then I saw you...and...I just could let you marry him without telling you." He didn't know what he had expected; what, April to run from the altar, jump into his arms, and declare her love for him too? He had to be the official king of bad timing.

April took a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment as she brought her hands up to rest on his arms. "You love everything about me?" she asked softly.

"Everything," Jackson replied. "Every single thing."

April put her cheek to his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you too."

Jackson's arms circled her as he sighed with relief. She loved him too. It might have cost him a punch, but she loved him too. It was worth it. "Where do we go from here?" he asked softly after several moments of treasuring her.

April looked up to him. "We have forever," she smiled. "So we'll go wherever we want." She leaned up and sealed her promise with a kiss.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails._  
1 Corinthians 13: 4-8 NIV


End file.
